Project
Disclaimer These are the rules as I know them. These are not the official rules, but the official rules are very out of date, which has necessitated this page be made. Where possible I have left rules intact from the server rule page. To re-iterate, these are NOT THE OFFICIAL RULES. General Rules # Civility: The general rules about society apply to the server, this is a blanket rule referring to racism, bigotry, sexism and all other forms of discrimination. I should not even need to mention these. # Language: This is an English-speaking server, please refrain from speaking in languages other than English. Also, please keep your language PG; the occasional outburst can be tolerated during particularly trying times, but continued potty-mouth will see staff taking action. # Exploits: Starmade is in alpha, as we all know. Every update, things can change a great deal, sometimes, things break; Everything from invincible shields to item-duplicating factories have been in evidence, if something like this is uncovered, inform the staff at once and do not use the exploit. Anyone caught abusing such glitches or otherwise cheating will be immediately banned with no chance of appeal what-so-ever. # The Staff:'''The staff are the final arbiter of all disagreements out of character. All staff are volunteers deserving of respect. Respect the decisions the staff make. Note: Respecting a decision does not mean you agree with it, if it something you feel was handled in a poor or incorrect way that is what our forums are for. # '''Alt accounts: The use of Alt Accounts for espionage, sabotage, theft and other related things is prohibited. This is a slippery slope that will lead new players to be even more heavily distrusted than they already are. To be clear: making other accounts on the server is very much allowed, and, in fact many players do so to embrace differing play-styles of different factions, however IC knowledge must be kept separate. EXAMPLE: If you have an alt in Spearhead Yacht-works then your reaver alt is not endowed with the knowledge of fleet strength and base locations that the former character knows; this also applies to information gained in an OOC manner. In addition: '''Major alternate characters are forbidden from interacting with a player’s main character. '''EXAMPLE: '''Luna and Omega are two major characters belonging to Amaya, she cannot have them exchanging information or acting together in in-game roleplay, or out of game Roleplay. Even if it makes sense, they are not allowed to interact in such a way due to roleplay mechanics and needs for fair playing over roleplay content. If Omega went reaver, he could not siphon information back to Luna as it would be abusive to the rest of the players and unfair. # '''Planet mining: Planet mining causes lag on the server, and thus is not allowed. Building on a planet is fine, and hand mining a planet or removing blocks in build mode is also fine. But if you mine a planet with a ship you will be banned. # Sportsmanship: Attacking the base/station or ships parked around a station of a faction with no members online is a punishable offense. If you are in the faction you want to steal from, there must be another player from your faction online who IS NOT apart of the plan to steal something, and you must gain permission from both a moderator/admin and someone of sufficient rank in your faction. Scouting a factions claimed system while they are offline is also a punishable offense. It is simply unrealistic to think a base in a claimed system would not have all kinds of sensors to detect incursions, which would make it impossible to do un-detected. This is a rule that we wish was not necessary, but it has happened, and it needs to be made clear that it is not okay. # The beacon's range: Twenty systems out from the arm of the galaxy is the limit. The arms do not include single stars far off into the distance, so if the star is more than twenty systems out, it is outside the beacons influence. Going to a galaxy other than Ragnarok (the one everyone starts in) will result in a ban. Combat rules # Ship to ship contact: Avoid ramming other ships, even in combat, ramming can cause Physics troubles at the best of time. When ships are not manned, ramming is a bannable server offense. (It just causes a great deal of issues, both server-wise and story-wise) # Losing ships: Losses are to be anticipated, please do not whine about lost ships. Any ship not docked to a home-base is free game to be assaulted or otherwise taken. HOWEVER Outside of Reaver factions PVP without good IC reasoning should be seriously questioned. Unsolicited attacks will probably have you exiled and marked as reaver yourself. Furthermore, attacking bases (homebase or otherwise) and their surrounding ships is prohibited if no-one is online to defend them. This should be common sense, we should not need a rule about this, and yet, here it is; let that sink in. This means that for a ship to be truly secure it MUST be docked to the home-base. The other exception to this rule is admin projects; these are ships or stations built by the admin accounts using spawned materials, usually they’ll be pretty obvious for what they are. (hint: titans floating work-in-progress in far off sectors belonging to admin factions) # Death: Character death is permanent! This does not mean if you die to NPC reavers you have to make a new character, that would activate your “emergency personal warp system” or however you want to explain you getting away from the NPCs. However, if you get killed during roleplay, see below. As it says at the bottom of the technology page, Neural Architecture Nanoprinting is not yet precise enough to “clone” you AND your conscious. You will end up with a clone that looks like you, but with its own personality and memory as a best case scenario. And that is if you let it grow up normally, accelerated aging will end much worse. Those of you wishing to get past this by uploading yourself as an AI should know that doing so kills your character and with current technology as about a 99% chance of failure. Death means something. Roleplay # RP!: Please remember that this is an RP server foremost. If you are unused to this, or otherwise unfamiliar with RP, the players will be more than happy to help you and expound on the details. # Naming: Use an IGN that is your characters name, OR is at least not objectionable, alphanumeric soup, or referencing culture or the real world. You will not be accepted to the whitelist with such a name. Additionally, keep ship names fairly decent. I know a guy who routinely called his Flagship “Faggotkiller”. I am not making this up ~Orphaniel # Do not Metagame: This rule has been touched on above, under "Alt accounts", but it has become a big enough problem to require its own rule. Metagaming is defined as this: an "out of character" action where a player's character makes use of knowledge that the player is aware of but that the character is not meant to be aware of. Metagaming while taking part in relatively competitive games, or those with a more serious tone, is typically not well received, because a character played by a metagamer does not act in a way that reflects the character's in-game experiences and back-story. If you are not in the room to hear a conversation, you MAY NOT act upon it."But what if they are planning to assassinate me if I walk through a door I normally walk through?" Walk through the damn door. # 'Death: '''Character death happens one of two ways. Either death because of the player’s consent to their character dieing in a situation, or death because there’s no other option. In the consent way, there need to be OOC communications that the character will die discussed between the two parties. This means the killer and the Murdered will have agreed upon the outcome to the situation. In overwhelming death results when a player is face to face with someone. The killer must Explain to the intended victim the intentions of the situation. This is before meeting face to face and give the player a fair chance to not die and make them aware they’re up to be killed. That situation though must be roleplayed and the killing action/weapon must be roleplayed out setting up/preparing. The killing blow must be an attempt as to avoid power gaming. if it is unavoidable then the victim will respond by taking the hit in some manner or fasion. if they dodge and it is simply undodgable due to logic, then they are power gaming. The idea here is to set it up so they have to be hit and it is unavoidable. ‘Recall System': this is a personal teleporter in place to replace the game mechanics of spawning. This is only truly effective as during ship to ship combat, as there is time for the ship to take the damage and the person to teleport out of the ship without dieing. During face to face, it is an activation and upon the third post from activation, the player will be teleported. There is no ‘pre-charging’ the device to have it good to go on a single post and poofing. The three posts shall be as such: First post: Activation of the system Second Post: Charging of the system Third post: Teleportation to home. Void space Void space is the systems with no stars in them, they make up the space between galaxies and Galaxy arms. ''We used to have rules concerning void space and what can be done in it, however they are outdated to the point that I am not comfortable in trying to update them myself. I will not be including them here until a thread to confirm what is and isn't still a thing is made and discussed by staff. Sorry kiddies.